MARVEL COMICS: Agent Carter (s1 ep3 Time
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENT CARTER TRAILER: PLOT: The episode opens with Peggy in her new apartment, examining the symbol Brannis left behind. She cross-references it against Shakespeare’s Book of Symbols. A man named Jimmy climbs up to her window, looking for his girlfriend. Carter, at gunpoint, tells the man it’s the next window over and shuts the window. Chief Dooley and Agent Ray Krzeminski are examining Brannis hotel room. They find several passports hidden in a cushion, and Brannis’ typing device. At breakfast, Peggy socializes with the other girls at the apartment. Angie mentions the “fancy man” from the automat, referring to Jarvis. Ms. Fry tells a long-winded story about Harry Houdini, leading her to kicking out Molly, the girl Jimmy was looking for. The SSR agents discuss Brannis, who was declared dead two years ago. Souza comes in with info that the plate they pulled from the foundry wreckage belongs to Howard Stark. Carter goes to Stark’s home and tells Jarvis she wants to examine Stark’s vault for clues to how they broke in. Jarvis says there was a thunderstorm that night that knocked out the power and the alarms. Thompson and Souza show up at the door. Carter hides while Souza sarcastically but politely brushes off the agents’ questions. Thompson won’t take no for an answer, however, and “invites” Jarvis in for interrogation. At the SSR office, Krzeminski is looking for someone to take his night shift, and remarks that he can’t ask a woman like Carter to do it. Carter shows up and walks in to examine Jarvis’ interrogation. Jarvis remains cool under pressure while Thompson grills him, right up until they mention a treason charge that got Jarvis dishonorably discharged. Thompson subtly threatens to have him, and his wife, deported, and Jarvis fumes. Carter leaves, and Krzeminski offers his shift to her. She ignores him and walks back into the interrogation room to get a signature from Dooley. Dooley goes to break Jarvis with Thompson, but Carter says she lost the stolen car report. Jarvis walks out free. Dooley and Thompson berate Carter for her apparent screw up. At the apartment, Carter is getting dressed when Angie shows up at the door. Angie wants to chat, but Peggy insists that she’s going to bed. Angie takes it as a brush off. They both walk outside and meet Dorothy “Dottie” Underhill, a new tenant and a dancer. Carter goes to Stark’s home and Jarvis answers the door. She asks if there’s anything Jarvis wuld like to tell her, and Jarvis declines. She investigates the hole in Stark’s vault, and they prepare to make their way down. Once in the sewer beneath, Carter hypothesizes that Brannis used storm water to float the technology out to the river. Thompson leaves Souza and Krzeminski to the night shift. Ray asks if Souza has a crush on Carter, and warns him that no one who was with Captain America would ever go with a crippled man. In the sewer, Carter decides that she needs to know the details of Jarvis’ treason charge. Jarvis tells her about how he served in the army before the war and fell in love with a Jewish woman, Anna. He tried to forge a general’s signature, but was caught and dishonorably discharged. He and Anna were saved by Howard Stark, who didn’t particularly care for the general and liked Jarvis. Carter notes that Anna still doesn’t know everything Jarvis does for Howard. They find the storm drain and a ship bearing the symbol Brannis scrawled in the dirt, named the Heartbreak. Carter and Jarvis drive to the dock to investigate the ship. On board they find crates marked with Stark Industries logos. They open one and there’s a green glow inside. Carter pulls out a device called the constrictor that causes muscle failure. Jarvis points out that Carter can’t call the items in. She insists that doing so will gain her the respect of her peers, but Jarvis warns they will only use it to tear her down. She agrees to let Jarvis mask his voice and call Souza. Jarvis puts on a goofy voice and calls Souza and tells him where the boat and stolen items are. He quickly gets off the phone as Souza starts to ask questions. A man appears on the boat and starts fighting Carter, after saying that Brannis warned him “one of you” would be coming. The man gets the upper hand on Carter until Jarvis arrives and hits him from behind. The man starts strangling Jarvis, but Carter uses the Constrictor on his arm and he collapses (Serpent Society anyone?). Souza and Krzeminski show up at the dock and find the items and unconscious man inside the boat. Souza is realizing that someone else is doing their work for them. They take the man and the items into custody. Thompson notes the man works with a carnival or sideshow, and then Dooley and the team take the items in. Krzeminski is driving the man, who is complaining that he needs a doctor. He mentions fighting a Englishwoman on the boat. Krzeminski starts putting things together when a man bumps him in a car behind him. They get out of the car and the person in the car behind shoots both Ray and the man from the boat. Carter walks into the phone company to find the operators crying. The whole office si in mourning over Krzeminski. Thompson says it was a professional hit. The direct tip to the SSR and the hit makes Souza think they were set up. Dooley blames Stark for Krzeminski’s death. Carter pays Angie a visit at the automat. Carter asks if she can tell Angie about her day, and she agrees. Carter tells her that a coworker died and Angie agrees to clock out and go home with her. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agent Carter Category:Agent Jack Thompson Category:Agent Daniel Sousa Category:Agent Ray Krzeminiski Category:Agent Yauch Category:Edwin Jarvis Category:Chief Roger Dooly Category:Dottie Underwood Category:S.S.R. Category:Leviathan